TF Prime: Alternate Story 2: Rise of the Eradicons
by Kingstriker
Summary: Four years have went by since Bee became the town hero. But now when a group of evil Eradicons move into town, will Bee, Optimus and the others be able to get rid of them? I OWN NOTHING FROM TRANSFORMERS PRIME!
1. Chapter 1 New Arrivals

TF Prime: Alternate Story 2: Rise of the Eradicons

Chapter 1: New arrivals

**_Four Years Later..._**

Summer was finally here and all the seniors were out of school forever. Seniors included Optimus, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Starscream, Soundwave, Arcee, Cliffjumper, Breakdown, Ratchet, Megatron, Knock Out and many others. They were all excited and got to do what they barely had a chance to do during school. Optimus and Bee would hang out at different places. Starscream and Arcee were still dating. Megatron, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Breakdown and Knock Out formed a "Big Bot" gang. And Soundwave and Cliffjumper had became best friends. One day at Bee's house. He (Now 18 years old) was watching shows he didn't get to watch during school. Optimus (Now 19 years old) came by his house looking concerned.

"Uh hey Bee!" Optimus said looking worried.

"Hey, Optimus, what's wrong?" Bee asked looking up at him.

"I heard there are some new guys in town." Optimus said sitting next to him.

"Yeah, So?" Bee said.

"Dude, I have heard about these guys, they call themselves the Eradicons. They are a bunch of very violent robots who love to beat up and torture little bots like you." Optimus said shaking.

"You are scared of them?" Bee said quizically.

"HECK YEAH!" Optimus said with a higher voice. "Those guys have like nearly Megatron's strength."

"Oh that is bad" Bee said now concerned.

The Eradicons had their own headquarters nearbye. It was made from an old machinery factory that had been shut down after an explosion a year ago. Leading them was an Eradicon who went by EC (Eradicon Commander). He was taller than the others and had a different paint scheme. The Eradicons are purple and black while EC was red and black. The gang consisted of EC and 20 other Eradicons. They had heard about Bee's bravery 4 years ago, they thought this gave them a chance to show how much more powerful they were. That, and torture and cause havoc all around town. Later that day Bee and Soundwave ( Now 17 years old) were heading towards the library. They decided to walk there, on the wrong day! EC and two other Eradicons appeared behind them scaring them.

"AAH!" Both Bee and Soundwave yelled as they turned around to the three.

"So you guys are the Eradicons." Bee said becoming calm. "I was expecting more, bigger bots." Bee added.

The Eracdicons were only Soundwave's height. Soundwave was only an inch shorter than Bee making Bee an inch taller than the Eradicons.

"So you have heard of us, Bumblebee!" EC said with a low evily voice.

"How do you know my name?" Bee said worried and took a step back.

"Oh please, even we heard about your little bravery scene 4 years ago." EC said getting closer.

"What do you want?" Soundwave asked getting a little annoyed.

"We just want to let you guys know-" EC got nearly in Soundwave's face. "That _we_ are now the kings of this town now!"

"Oh Please!" Soundwave said.

"OH WHAT YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN US?" EC said as he growled at Soundwave while the other two closed in on Bee.

"We should go Soundwave." Bee said as he backed up some more.

"This was a warning!" EC said as he and the other two transformed and zoomed down the street in the opposite direction.

"What is with you?" Bee asked Soundwave confused. "I thought you didn't fight?"

"He got all in my face" Soundwave said. "Wait, I thought you did fight!"

"Huh?"

Soundwave's screen on his face plate played a video of the time when Bee punched Knock Out at school. Bee was embarrased.

"Well, it was just that one time." Bee said rubbing his back.

Bee and Soundwave turned back to finish their walk to the library. Little did they know, Starscream was watching from nearbye.

"So, EC is back!" Starscream sneered as he made a low growl.

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2 Annoying

Chapter 2: Annoying

After about a week, everyone in town was fed up with the Eradicons. They had robbed, beaten and threatened many Cybertronians. Luckly, Bee and the others have been able to avoid them...temporarily. However, Knock Out ( Now 19 years old )wasn't so lucky a day later. He raced through the back roads of town enjoying himself. He had been out for a few hours and nothing was bothering him. Until 3 Eradicons were catching up to him. One had a siren placed on him and turned it on. Knock Out thought it was a police car. He pulled over and transformed only to be really ticked off.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FELL FOR THAT!" The Eradicon with the siren laughed.

The other two laughed and pointed at Knock Out. Knock Out wanted to shove that siren up his aft. But instead, he transformed and zoomed away cursing in Cybertronian. Then there was Optimus, he had found an old trailer and wanted to keep it to store things in. Two Eradicons raced up behind him and with all their might, they rammed the end of the trailer causing it to disconnect from Optimus. It fell on it's side and became heavily dented. Optimus screeched to a stop and transformed.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" The Eradicons laughed.

"Usually Ratchet is the one to say this but-I NEEDED THAT!" Optimus said angrily.

The Eradicons raced away leaving Optimus cursing in Cybertronian. However, he decided to still keep it and get it fixed. Later Optimus, Knock Out, Bee and Soundwave had met together in front of Optimus' house to talk about everything that had happened.

"THEY PISSED ME OFF!"

"THEY THREATENED ME!"

"THEY WRECKED MY TRAILER!"

"THEY PULLED ME OVER!"

"THEY TOOK OUR JOBS!"

Bee, Optimus, Knock Out and Soundwave turned confused to a passing by Bulkhead (Now 19 years old).

"Oh sorry, I was watching South Park earlier." Bulkhead said as he walked away embarrased.

"Anyways, these guys need to be stopped." Optimus said.

"You're telling me, next thing you know, they are going to ruin my paint" Knock Out complained rubbing his arm.

"What we need is someone to storm their headquarters and take them out." Bee said.

"But who?" Soundwave asked.

Everyone looked around, then Bee, Knock Out and Soundwave stared at Optimus.

"What...AW HELL NAW! SCREW YOU GUYS, I'M GOING HOME!" Optimus said pointing at his house and walking away.

"What about Breakdown?" Bee asked.

"Hey, yeah Breakdown could totally take them down...I think?" Knock Out said wondering.

Later at the Eradicon Headquarters, Bee, Knock Out, Optimus and Breakdown ( Now 20 years old ) gathered in front of it preparing their plan.

"I don't think I can do this." Breakdown said nervous.

"Why do you think Megatron let you in the "Big Bot" gang?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah, you're right, ALRIGHT BRING IT!" Breakdown said sounding confident. "BESIDES, THEY CALLED ME A BIG BLUE WIMP! TIME TO GET SOME PAYBACK!"

"So, all you have to do is enter the place and demand them to leave town and if they don't comply, fight them until you can't fight no more" Knock Out said.

"What about you guys?" Breakdown asked confused.

"We will be your back up, just call us." Bee said.

"Uh, okay?" Breakdown said as he walked to the front doors of the HQ.

"Alright I can do this!" Breakdown said as he closed his eyes. "Call me a wimp, I WILL SHOW YOU WHO'S THE WIMP!"

He charged the HQ with his right hand becoming a big hammer, opening the doors, headed in and closed the doors. It was silent for a moment. Then the other three heard fighting and yelling. Then something was heard thrown into a wall, then glass broke. Finally Breakdown emerged from inside the HQ crawling away with one Eradicon yelling "YOU LUCKY WE WENT EASY ON YOU!". Breakdown was covered in bruises and had a black eye. As he crawled back to the group he hissed at Knock Out.

"Hey, Knock Out?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to give you a 5-second running start!" Breakdown said getting up and growling.

"UH-OH!" Knock Out said as he transformed and zoomed away and Breakdown transformed and raced after him yelling.

"SCRAP!" Said Optimus and Bee and slapped their heads as they went home giving up...for now!

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3 Cousins?

Chapter 3: Cousins?

_**This chapter has been redone. Made a few changes!**_

The next day, Starscream was flying around town not wanting to be near the Eradicons. He didn't get very far as 2 Eradicons flew up near him. Starscream didn't see or hear them. He suddenly felt himself being shoved down and lost control. He was heading straight towards Bee's house and crashed straight through the bedroom window tackling Bee off his bed who was reading a book.

"OOF!" Both yelled as they smashed into the opposite wall cracking it causing Starscream to transform back into robot mode.

Starscream found himself on top of Bee and scrambled off of him like he awoke that way.

"DARN ERADICONS!" Starscream yelled angrily and swung a fist out the window.

The two Eradicons laughed and flew away. Starscream growled and shook with anger.

"What did they do now to make this mess?" Bee asked looking at the window and the wall.

"Those stupid Eradicons shoved me straight into your house." Starscream said still seeing red. "When I get my claws on them I'm going to-"

Then he remembered breaking the window and cracking the wall which caused him to calm down.

"Sorry about all this." Starscream said apoligizing.

"It's okay!" Bee said. "Those Eradicons are never gonna give up are they?"

"Oh you don't know the half of it!" Starscream said putting his hands on his hips.

"Huh?" Bee said as he and Starscream sat down on the bed.

"Bee, there is something I need to tell you!" Starscream said gulping. "Those Eradicons are...my cousins!"

Bee wide-eyed with shock. He never would have guessed it. It was silent for a moment. Starscream looked away at the broken window tapping his claws together. Bee looked down and finally broke the silence.

"THAT CAN'T BE!" Bee said in disbelief.

"Well they are. My delinquent cousins. I don't see them much." Starscream said.

"Well, do you know why they act like this?" Bee asked.

"My only guess is they like to see people suffer. They always have. They think it's fun. I stay away from them." explained Starscream.

"Hey, why did I see one of them different from the others?" Bee asked. "He was black and red instead of purple and black."

"THAT WAS EC!" I SAW THAT PUNK THAT SAME DAY!" Starscream yelled angrily.

"When?"

"I spotted him and two others talking to you and Soundwave."

"I think Soundwave was about to fight him."

"Soundwave doesn't fight!"

"Yeah, but he was really angry at that point!"

"True."

Both went silent again. Then Starscream broke the silence.

"Don't worry I will fix the damages Bee." Starscream said.

"Thanks!" Bee said wishing he could smile. "So, how are we going to get rid of the Eradicons?"

"Don't know, have you tried anything?"

"Well, let's just say the result of our plan got Knock Out's aft kicked into next week by Breakdown." laughed Bee.

They both laughed at the thought.

"Did Optimus ever fix his trailer?"

"I don't know let's go see!"

When they walked over to Optimus' house, Optimus was still trying to get the dents out.

"UGH! I think the Eradicons damaged this trailer too much" Optimus complained.

"Guess you will have to find another!" Bee said.

"I guess, and this was a nice one too!" Optimus said sadly.

"Well, Soundwave is good at fixing things. Did you ask him?" Starscream asked.

"GREAT IDEA!" Optimus said smiling big.

He cheered wildly as he ran to Soundwave's house leaving Bee and Starscream with a "HOLY-CRAP-HE-DID-NOT-JUST-DO-THAT?" face.

_**To be Continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4 Breakdown's Revenge

Chapter 4: Breakdown's revenge

Night soon fell as everyone in town was in their own houses probably watching TV, eating late night snacks and reading. Over at the Eradicons HQ, EC was talking to two Eradicons in his room.

"What do you guys want?" EC asked a little annoyed.

"Well, earlier today, we shoved a bot into a house. And well..." the first Eradicon hesitated at the next thing he was going to say. Only to get pimp-slapped by EC.

"WELL? WHAT?" EC growled.

"That bot looked a lot like Starscream." said the other Eradicon.

EC was surpised at this statement. Only to get angry.

"WHAT ABOUT HIM?" EC growled.

"Well, we thought you had forgotten about him." the slapped Eradicon said.

"We don't need to talk about him, he may be our cousin but that doesn't mean we need to remember him. He didn't want to join our team. He'd rather be a goody bot than be in a gang." EC said backing the two Eradicons in a corner.

"WE DON'T NEED HIM, AND WE NEVER WILL!" EC said with his voice getting lower but more eviler. "Besides we are much more stronger and powerful than he will ever be!"

The two Eradicons looked at each other worried. Then one of them got angry.

"Hey, can I see you outside the HQ for a moment?" the first Eradicon said to the other.

"Uh, okay?" said the other one.

Once outside, Eradicon #1 shoved the other hard.

"OW, WHAT DID I DO?"

"THANKS A LOT MAN, WITH THAT STUPID IDEA OF TELLING EC, WE COULD PROBABLY ENDANGER STARSCREAM! AND IF THAT WAS STARSCREAM, WE JUST ENDANGERED OURSELVES!"

Both Eradicons looked at each other with fire in their eyes.

"HEY, IT WAS YOUR IDEA TO PUSH THAT BOT IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Eradicon #2 snapped back shoving the first one.

"OKAY THAT DOES IT!"

The first Eradicon lunged at the second one forcing both to hit the ground hard and quickly began a brawl. No one was around to stop them...yet. As they continued to pummel each other, 2 figures were coming towards them. Both stopped and looked up to see Starscream and Soundwave very angry.

"STARSCREAM?" Both Eradicons yelled together and got up quickly.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't two of my cousins Steve and Kenny. You two were actually my favorite cousins till you began to cause trouble. We were just passing by and my friend here picked up strange activity around here, that EC thinks he's so smart!" Starscream said hissing.

"Starscream, it's been a while." Kenny said.

Both of them turned to see Soundwave.

"Hey, that's the same bot who-"

Soundwave growled. Those two Eradicons were the same exact ones who were with EC when they threatened him and Bee. Soundwave wanted to pound them to death but Starscream made sure that didn't happen.

"Listen you two punks, you better not tell anybody we were here. And don't be bothering my friends again!" Starscream said.

"We are sorry!" Steve said sadly.

"It's okay to us, but not to him!" Starscream said pointing past them to a big blue figure coming towards them with it's eyes glowing yellow with one of them a little faint. It was Breakdown.

"Miss me?" Breakdown sneered as he walked towards the frightened Eradicons.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The Eradicons yelled right before they were beaten senseless. Starscream and Soundwave laughed and high-fived. Once Breakdown was done, he, Starscream and Soundwave left the dazed Eradicons on the sidewalk. Later the two Eradicons left to go to their own rooms.

"Hey" Steve said.

"What?" Kenny asked.

"We never speak of this to anyone!"

"Agreed!"

_**To be continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5 Finally a Break!

Chapter 5: Finally a break!

Another week later, there had been no signs of the Eradicons playing any tricks. Some say they have seen some of them acting good and friendly. In fact they were right. The Eradicons (Except for EC) had decided to give the town a break for awhile. This gave Bee, Optimus and the others chances to have fun.

"So what do you want to do today?" Bee asked Optimus while they were sitting on his porch stairs.

"Well, mabye head on over to the arcade?" Optimus suggested.

"Yeah, I guess, or better yet..."

A few minutes later Bee and Optimus were racing down the outskirts of town. It was an old dusty road. Bee had the advantage while Optimus was having trouble staying on the road. He was a Rig, a big Rig.

"Slow down Bee!" Optimus yelled.

"No way slow poke!" Bee said as he went to his top speed.

Suddenly they were showered with dust as Knock Out sped past them.

"Fastest car in town coming through!" He said speeding past Bee.

"Yeah right!" Bee said as he and Knock Out roared down the road leaving Optimus behind in the dust.

"WATCH IT!" Optimus yelled.

Suddenly another car appeared behind him. It roared beside him, then right in front of him. It was Cliffjumper.

"Need some help slow trucker?" Cliffjumper teased as a grappling hook came from under Cliffjumper and latched under Optimus.

"OW!" Optimus said.

Then Cliffjumper ( Now 19 years old ) activated his nitros and zoomed down the road. If someone was watching from the side of the road, they could see a blur of red and blue.

"AWESOME!" Optimus said as dust gathered everywhere.

They shot passed Bee and Knock Out who were very shocked. As they reached the end of the dirt road that lead back to town, Cliffjumper and Optimus reached it first winning the race.

"No fair you cheated." Bee said transforming.

"You snooze you lose" Optimus laughed.

"Hey, no rules against nitros!" Cliffjumper said as he uncoupled from Optimus and both transformed.

"Lucky!" Knock Out said as he transformed.

"So Knock Out, how was the beating?" Bee laughed.

"I refuse to talk about it!" Knock Out said looking away as they walked back to town.

The arcade wasn't very crowded. All four of them had enough money to play a few games. A new game was put in and Bee wanted to be the first one to play it. He and Optimus huddled over to it nearly getting into an argument over who's playing it first. Optimus gave up and Bee began to play, but loss.

"WHAT? NO!" Bee said angry. "This machine is screwed."

"Oh yeah, let me try!" Optimus said smiling.

"Like you would win!" Bee said putting his hands on his hips.

"Watch!"

Optimus began to play and under 10 seconds he won!

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Optimus yelled pointing in random places.

"Luck!" Bee said.

"I bet I can win 5 other games in one try!" Optimus said smirking.

"I'd like to see you try!" Bee said grinning.

_**Montage Mode...**_

Optimus plays the 5 arcade games with video game music playing in the background. He wins the first game and stares at the screen.

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Optimus screams.

(After second game)

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!" Optimus yells and stares down at a mad Bee.

(After third game)

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!" Optimus screams as he raises up on his tiptoes.

(After fourth game)

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!" Optimus screams right in Bee's face with his mouth open nearly as wide as Pac-Man.

(After fifth game)

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!" Optimus screams up at the ceiling with his mouth open wide.

_**End of Montage Mode...**_

"BEAT THAT BEE!" Optimus said pointing at him.

Bee just stood there as Optimus went to the bathroom. Bee turned around to see Cliffjumper and Knock Out in shock.

"So he beat 6 games, I could have done better!" Bee said walking away to find another unplayed game.

Meanwhile, Optimus was in the bathroom, he laughed to himself of how better he was at video games than Bee. He was still in there for about another 30 minutes when he suddenly heard "OH's" coming from Bee, Cliffjumper and Knock Out and a few others in the arcade room which made him jump in surprisement.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!" Yelled Bee, Cliff and Knock Out. "8 IN A ROW!"

"Eight?" Optimus said dissapointed. "SCRAP!"

Little did Optimus and the other two know, the Eradicons Steve and Kenny were lurking around the arcade.

"Wow, 8 games in a row!" Steve said.

"Impressive" Kenny said.

"You know, that Bumblebee and his friends, they are not so bad!" Steve said.

"You're right, they know how to have better fun than picking on people." Kenny said.

"You know I think we should join the good side! But we would need to get on _Starscream's _good side!" Steve said looking at Kenny.

"Yeah, I wonder how that will turn out!" Kenny thought.

_**To be continued...**_


	6. Chapter 6 Kicked Out

Chapter 6: Kicked Out

About a week later EC had still not noticed that his cousins had not caused any trouble. He suddenly became suspicious. Meanwhile Bee, Optimus, Soundwave and Starscream were standing in front of a wooden fence behind Bee's house drinking Energon-cola. It was Starscream's 18th birthday. However, Cybertronians didn't celebrate birthdays.

"Yep"

"Yep"

"Yep"

"Mhmm"

"I'm bored" Optimus complained.

"We all are!" Starscream said sipping on his drink.

"By the way, how does it feel to be 18 now today?" Soundwave asked.

"Pretty good I guess!" Starscream shrugged.

"There has to be something!" Bee said.

It was silent. They stood staring over at the Eradicon HQ that was a street over. They thought no one was there! However, they were wrong. In fact, over at the HQ, the Eradicons Steve and Kenny were talking to each other about quitting.

"I am really starting to hate this place! I mean who sets up a HQ at an old factory." Steve said sitting on his berth beside Kenny.

"We should tell the others that EC shouldn't be telling us what to do!" Kenny said.

"Oh no, no more of your ideas! Lets just leave!"

"Won't that just get EC to send out others to catch us?"

Steve thought for a moment, then looked sad.

"I don't know!" Steve said giving up.

"Well, i'm going to tell the others." Kenny said getting up and walking away!

"NO!" Steve yelled angrily and tackled Kenny down.

The two wrestled on the ground for a few more seconds before Kenny pinned Steve down. Kenny was stronger than him. Steve wanted to smash his fist into Kenny's face but he didn't since he realized Kenny was right.

"Fine, we will tell them." Steve said sadly.

After about an hour, all of them agreed. But they weren't going to let EC know just yet. Now Steve and Kenny had one last mission: Get on Starscream's good side. As they left the HQ, they didn't notice EC walking towards them.

"And just where are you two going?" EC asked sternly.

"WE QUIT!" Steve yelled.

"YOU WHAT?" EC yelled angrily.

"YOU HEARD ME!" Steve yelled again.

EC and Steve were giving each other very angry stares.

"YOU ARE NOT LEAVING!" EC yelled getting right in Steve's face.

"OH YEAH, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?" Steve yelled back.

Kenny was horrified. No one stood up to EC before! EC's response was a fist to Steve's face knocking him into Kenny. Bee, Optimus, Soundwave and Starscream could see this from where they were standing. They may not trust the Eradicons completely but they, not even Starscream, liked that EC was forcing them to work for him. However, Starscream and Soundwave stayed behind as they weren't in the mood to deal with EC. Optimus and Bee ran over and shoved EC down together. EC jumped right back up in surprise.

"Huh?" EC said looking at the two.

EC then payed more attention to Bee.

"YOU AGAIN?" EC said angrily.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Bee yelled making Steve and Kenny become amazed.

"MAKE ME!" EC yelled as he lunged at Bee but was punched to the ground by Optimus.

Optimus walked over and put a foot on top of EC pinning him down.

"LET ME GO!" EC squirmed to get away.

"LEAVE THESE TWO ALONE, OR I CAN KILL YOU RIGHT NOW! I'M SURE STARSCREAM WOULDN'T CARE!" Optimus said putting more pressure on EC.

"FINE, JUST GET OFF OF ME!" EC growled as Optimus took his foot off.

EC got up and looked at everybody, they were all staring angrily at him. Then EC turned his attention to the former Eradicons and Bee. He growled and left for the HQ!

As Bee and Optimus turned to the other two, they winced thinking they were next. But it never came.

"Where are you guys going?" Bee asked concerned.

"We have no idea, just mabye somewhere that will have a roof over our heads." Steve said sadly.

"That, and we want to apologize to Starscream for our behavior and hope he can like us again." Kenny added.

"I already heard." came a voice from behind them.

It was Starscream and Soundwave.

"STARSCREAM!" They both said together.

"It took a lot of bravery for what you two did there!" Soundwave said.

"Yeah, there are a few houses available around here!" Starscream said looking around.

"Sweet!" Steve said.

Then Steve and Kenny held out their hands to Starscream. Starscream was surprised at first but soon shook their hands. Then they turned to Soundwave.

"We are sorry for our little incident that day" Kenny said.

This time Soundwave was the first to hold out his hand in response. The other two quickly shook his hand.

"Great now that everything is fine, for now, we can go back to figuring out what to do today." Optimus said.

"One more thing, what about the other Eradicons?" Bee asked.

"Oh, they are going to quit at some point too! Then EC will never stand a chance and finally leave." Steve said.

Little did they know, EC was listening from one of the windows of the factory. He growled and smashed a fist into his room wall cracking it.

_**To be continued...**_


	7. Chapter 7 Highway Chase

Chapter 7: Highway Chase

It was the next night that Steve and Kenny were accepted into the group. They both only could find one good house that was next to Starscream's. So, they were forced to live together but they didn't mind. Bee, Optimus, Steve, Kenny, Starscream, Soundwave and Arcee were heading over to the movies. They had to meet Megatron, Cliffjumper, Breakdown, Knock Out, Ratchet and Bulkhead there too.

"I heard this movie is really good." Bee said.

"Yeah, it did get plenty of positive reviews" Optimus said.

Later during the movie, everyone was enjoying it. The theater was very crowded. Every seat was taken. Some were taken by Eradicons. At the end of the movie about an hour in a half later everyone was going home for the night. However, Bee and Optimus stayed out for a while in vehicle mode driving around the city. As they reached the other end of the town, they headed home on the same road they raced on a long time ago.

"A lot of bright lights!" Bee said.

"Tell me about it!" Optimus said.

"Wanna race?" Bee asked.

"Well, it would get us to our houses quicker so sure." Optimus agreed as Bee shot in front of him and the race began. Only to end shortly when they heard another car roaring towards them. The car raced past Optimus and gave Bee a hard bash from behind.

"OW!" Bee said.

He looked through his rearview mirror to see EC getting ready to ram him again. Bee sped up in a panic. He didn't know how strong EC really was. Optimus tried to knock EC away but he was not fast enough. Soon Optimus could barely see the two as dust began to whirl all around him. Next thing he realized, he and the others were on the highway.

"LEAVE ME ALONE EC!" Bee yelled.

"NO WAY, I SHOULD HAVE TAKEN YOU DOWN A LONG TIME AGO!" EC yelled ramming Bee again.

"OW, STOP THAT!" Bee yelled.

Bee looked at all the signs finding a way to get back to town. But EC was chasing him completely away from the town and out of sight from Optimus. He veered onto an exit ramp trying to find another. EC kept on him, he wasn't going to let him get away. Meanwhile Optimus was having a hard time trying to catch up. No one was around to help him.

"STOP, PLEASE!" Bee pleaded to EC who had caught up to the right side of Bee.

"YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT NOW!" EC yelled. "YOU AND ALL YOUR FRIENDS WILL, ESPECIALLY STARSCREAM!"

"YOU BETTER LEAVE STARSCREAM ALONE!" Bee said and rammed EC causing massive sparks.

EC rammed back and both began a ramming match. Meanwhile, Optimus had just went on the exit ramp Bee took, only for him to lose control and crash through a field. There were no lights on anywhere in the field causing Optimus to worry as he ran into fences, bushes and even a brick wall but none of that stopped him. He found himself making a shortcut to where Bee and EC were. Bee and EC were still ramming each other as they entered the city again. Just as EC thought he was getting the upperhand, Optimus crashed through some more bushes getting right in front of Bee. Bee swerved around while EC began to attack Optimus by jumping onto the back of him where the trailer would be hooked up.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Optimus growled as he tried to shake EC off to no avail.

"HOW DOES IT FEEL NOW OPTIMUS?" EC yelled.

Then EC noticed a construction site up ahead. He leaped off of Optimus and used a nearbye ramp to propel himself into Optimus. The blow knocked Optimus onto his side making the ground rumble. Bee didn't notice and drove straight towards a ramp in front of him. He launched high in the air and transformed to run when he got back down. Little did he know, EC used to ramp too and taking Bee by surprise, he transformed, grabbed Bee around the waist and both crashed on the street. This blow injured Bee badly, EC wasn't hurt a lot. Optimus was getting up slowly very injured. Bee layed dazed on the street. EC was on top of him laughing evily. Bee couldn't get up and he was very weak.

"NO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Optimus said crawling towards them.

"I AM GOING TO TEACH THIS LITTLE PUNK A LESSON BACK AT THE HQ! HE'S GOING TO PAY FOR TURNING THE OTHERS AGAINST ME!" EC yelled at Optimus and shoved the mech back to the ground.

"PLEASE...DON'T...HURT...HIM!" Optimus said trying to grab EC by the leg.

EC laughed again and this time transformed to flight mode and took off with Bee who had passed out. Optimus went wide-eyed.

"No...NNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" Optimus yelled in anger. "You won't get away with this!"

_**To be continued...**_


	8. Chapter 8 Cousin VS Cousin

Chapter 8: Cousin VS Cousin

About 15 minutes later, Bee awoke finding himself sitting in the basement of the Eradicon HQ. It was dark and he couldn't see much. He tried to move but he couldn't. He was tied up by a strong energy ring that squeezed on him.

"HELP!" Bee yelled.

But no one heard him. Except for a certain someone who appeared from the stairs. The door opened with a loud squeak. Then Bee wide-eyed when EC appeared evily laughing.

"I see you can't move Bee." EC joked.

"LET ME GO!" Bee damanded.

"Not a chance" EC said coming closer to Bee.

EC walked slowly towards Bee who was trying to get away. EC put a claw under Bee's chin.

"Now you are going to pay!" EC said making sure Bee's eyes never left his.

"Please EC, I don't want to get hurt!" Bee said.

"TOO BAD!" EC said as he balled his fists.

EC then punched Bee straight in the face. Bee groaned as he was still weak from earlier. EC began to tease him.

"Everyone thinks your are tough and brave but really you are just a wimp!" EC teased then slashed Bee's chest and gave him an uppercut.

"Just wait till my friends show up, YOU WILL BE SORRY!" Bee yelled.

"YEAH RIGHT!" EC laughed.

At this point, Optimus was running over to Starscream's house having recovered quickly from his injuries. He was a big bot after all. He banged Starscream's door hard, nearly taking it off the hindges. Starscream finally opened it.

"Optimus? You okay?" Starscream asked concerned for his friend.

"EC GOT BEE, WE NEED TO SAVE HIM!" Optimus panicked.

"WHAT!" Starscream was in disbelief.

Starscream's face turned very angry as he punched his own house. Optimus backed up a bit. Starscream looked back at Optimus.

"OH EC'S GOING DOWN TONIGHT! COME ON OPTIMUS, LET'S GO!" Starscream hissed.

Both of them headed over to Soundwave's house to pick him up, then headed to the HQ. At Steve and Kenny's house they were in their own rooms reading. Steve's phone suddenly rung. Steve had caller ID and when he saw the name he nearly dropped the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Steve, I'm calling to tell you that I have your friend Bumblebee. If you guys want him back alive, you better send Starscream over!" EC said in a low evily tone.

"Give him back, don't hurt him!" Steve pleaded.

"I'm afraid that's far to late! But do as I command or Bee's spark will be crushed to bits. And so will your sparks too!" EC threatened.

Steve dropped his phone in horror. He sat there for a minute in fear. Then he snapped out of it to go get Kenny. After telling him, they bolted out the door and went to find the others. Optimus, Starscream and Soundwave were already running towards the HQ determined to rescue Bee. Soundwave was the fastest of the three and ran ahead towards the building. Steve and Kenny gathered Bulkhead, Megatron, Cliffjumper, Arcee, Breakdown and Knock Out as they followed behind them. As soon as they reached the doors, Soundwave went full speed at them and rammed the doors open with his own head.

"Not even a scratch?" Optimus asked Soundwave as they all ran down a long hallway.

"SOUNDWAVE SUPERIOR!" Soundwave yelled as he began to destroy anything in his path. Everyone searched everywhere for Bee. Soundwave deployed Lazerbeak who began to zap every object. "Starscream, EC wants you!" Steve said in a panic.

Everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard this. Starscream grinded his teeth.

"So if it's a fight he wants then it's a fight he will get!" Starscream hissed. "Where is he?"

"Probably in the basement!" Kenny added.

"Okay then, Soundwave, Optimus, you two are with me! The rest of you...just hope Bee comes through this alive!" Starscream said as his voice got sadder.

Arcee came up and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"You are very brave facing EC!" Arcee said smiling.

"Yeah, he ain't getting away with this." Starscream smiled back.

The trio rushed to some stairs that led to the basement. The rest just continued to destroy things. The trio found all 18 Eradicons (Steve and Kenny are upstairs) trying to pry open the Basement door. The door was locked so tight not even Megatron could get it open. Then everyone looked at Soundwave who seemed to be building up energy. Suddenly without speaking, Soundwave's tentacles sprouted out from his chest and latched onto the door. The next move surprised everyone. He unleashed a super powerful blast of electricty blasting the door into millions of pieces. Everyone had one thing on their mind at that point. "DON'T FUCK WITH SOUNDWAVE!" Lazerbeak returned and connected back to Soundwave. The trio entered slowly except for Starscream.

"EC! SHOW YOURSELF!" Starscream yelled looking around.

Then he spotted Bee in the corner pretty beat up. Optimus ran for him, only to be punched back by EC as he appeared from behind a machine.

"Hey, I know those long claws anywhere...STARSCREAM!" EC hissed facing his cousin.

"EC!" Starscream hissed.

"It's been a while" EC said walking up to Starscream's face.

"LET HIM GO!" Starscream demanded.

EC and him were exactly the same height. Optimus hid behind a machine trying to reach Bee. Soundwave walked up behind Starscream wanting to follow up.

"Stay back Soundwave, I got this!" Starscream said putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Soundwave took a few steps back. EC grew impatient.

"Screamer are we talking or FIGHTING?" EC said putting his fists up.

"OH WE ARE FIGHTING PUNK!" Starscream sneered making the first move by punching EC in the face.

The fight between the two cousins finally begun. EC tried as best as he could to land punches but Starscream easily blocked and dodged all of them. Starscream landed a punch into EC stomach. EC responded by kicking Starscream in the stomach with his knee. EC finally landed a punch to Starscream's face. Starscream rubbed the energon from his mouth. He noticed something strange. EC's energon color was different. It was more darker than his own but Starscream didn't care at the moment. Then EC caught him by surprise by running towards him and punched Starscream 3 times in the face knocking him into a wall. Starscream slashed EC's face making EC stagger back. At this point, Bee was free from the energon ring. He and Optimus ran to hide and watch the fight.

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?" EC asked.

Starscream growled and lunged at EC forcing them both to the ground. EC grabbed Starscream wings which made him growl in pain. Starscream responded by unleashing a fury of blows to EC. Soundwave couldn't take this anymore and rushed in to help. He kicked EC in the face as if he was a football. Then he grabbed him and tossed him into a wall.

"Soundwave what are you doing? This is _my_ fight!" Starscream protested.

"Friends help friends!" Soundwave said which Starscream agreed.

EC was becoming weak but continued to fight. He rushed Soundwave only to be strapped in Soundwave's tentacles. Suddenly there was a huge electricity shock. EC screamed in agony and then was thrown into the wall again. Soundwave looked at Starscream.

"Now you see the true power of Soundwave!" Soundwave said.

Everyone was shocked when Soundwave's faceplate started to form a very bright light. Starscream stood back and suddenly dropped to the ground realizing he was leaking energon in many places. It turns out EC's full effect on his blows actually shows up about a minute after it happened. He went on all fours in pain. Energon came out of the side of his face, arms, legs and it was dripping from his claws. EC stood at the wall watching Soundwave getting ready to unleash a powerful weapon.

"SOUNDWAVE SUPERIOR!" Soundwave yelled as the screen on his faceplate turned into a powerful beam. It shot straight at EC causing a bright light to cover the whole room. It shot through the windows and through the basement opening where the door was before surprising the Eradicons and everyone else. As the beam powered down, smoke was everywhere. Starscream was leaning against a machine. Optimus and Bee covered themselves. EC was then shown on the ground unable to move, though he was still alive. Soundwave calmed down and just stood there shaking his head trying to focus. Starscream, who had energon all over his body, limped over to the nearly dead EC. He picked up EC with his left hand claws so his optics reached his. EC was shaking in fear and was ultra-severely injured. He looked into his cousins optics and didn't say a word. Then Starscream spoke in a low weak tone.

"You know EC-" Starscream began as he raised his right hand claws. "You were the worst cousin ever!"

With that, Starscream stabbed his claws straight into EC's spark and actually grabbed it. EC gasped with what was left of his voice and looked down as Starscream's arm was deep in his stomach. His claws actually reached out the other end of EC's body while actually holding his spark. EC's faint optics looked at Starscream one last time before going out. He was dead. Starscream then noticed something, sparks usually were supposed to be warm, but EC's was cold. As he pulled his arm out and watched EC's body fall to the ground, he saw something in the spark that surprised him and everyone else in disbelief!

"DARK ENERGON?" Starscream said in complete surprisement.

_**To be continued...**_


	9. Chapter 9 Don't Go Away

Chapter 9: Don't go away

Everyone huddled over to where Starscream was. Starscream was still shocked at what was found in EC's spark. It was Dark Energon. None of them have seen Dark Energon in person.

"Whoa, Dark Energon!" Bee gasped.

Starscream was so surprised he nearly dropped it. He then realized something. If Dark Energon was in EC's spark. Then it must had infected EC turning him evil. Starscream looked closer at the spark, then at EC's lifeless body, then back to the spark.

"This whole time, he was just infected by Dark Energon. And I killed him all because it made him evil!" Starscream bottom lip quivered at what he had done.

Arcee went up and hugged him as Starscream was about to cry.

"I didn't even say anything about him that was good." Starscream said sadly.

Everyone felt very sorry for him and wanted to make him feel better.

"Could it be possible to somehow get the Dark Energon out of the spark and return it to normal?" Bee asked.

"Possibly, that has never been done before, I don't think!" Optimus said.

"What do you think Starscream, if we were able to drain the Dark Energon out, would you want to put the spark back in EC and bring him back to life?" Bee asked putting a hand on Starscream's shoulder.

It was silent for a moment, Starscream thought. It may had been EC's fault to obtain the Dark Energon but it was his own fault that EC was dead. He thought it wouldn't hurt to try.

"Mabye, if it works!" Starscream said half smiling.

He curled his claws over the spark making sure not to break it. He walked over to EC's lifeless body. Dark Energon was everywhere. He looked at the very cold face that was once EC's. He smiled a little. Then he turned to his friends.

"Let's do it!" Starscream said.

"Now all we need to do is get you to the hospital Starscream. You got pretty beat up after that match, especially that black eye." Steve pointed at Starscream's left eye.

"You need to go also Bee." Bulkhead said.

"AW!" Bee moaned.

"Come on, lets go figure out where that Dark Energon came from!" Optimus said with everyone agreeing.

Over at the Hospital, Starscream and Bee were placed on beds and strapped to it. Starscream was hurting the most as he felt like he had been thrown down from the top a skyscraper. Bee didn't complain as much. Arcee was by Starscream's side holding his hand.

"Everything will be fine Screamer." Arcee said full of hope.

"I hope so!" Starscream said. "It's like deja-vu, I'm back in the hospital bed just like 4 years ago.

"Tell me about it!" Bee said.

Ratchet checked on their bruises and dents. He smiled slightly.

"Well, you both should be fine after a few days. Hopefully you can deal with that eye for a few days Starscream." Ratchet said.

"Eh, no big deal!" Starscream said slightly laughing.

"So Ratchet, what can you tell us about this Dark Energon? We don't know a lot about it." Optimus said concerned.

Ratchet mouth opened in disbelief.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah!"

"Fine I will tell you!"

Everyone paid attention as Ratchet spoke.

"Dark Energon has been on this planet for millions of years. It seemed to have grown here in certain parts of the planet. Why? Unknown. What we do know is that it is very dangerous and can damage anybody's spark. It can possibly cause anyone to turn evil and it can be used for dangerous weaponary. It is illegal to use Dark Energon for any use. But scientists such as myself are allowed to mess with it. Us scientists use it for study and experimenting. Apparently, your cousin EC didn't know much about it either. He must have stolen some and injected it in himself causing him to act the way he did." Ratchet explained.

"Can the spark be drained of Dark Energon?" Bee asked.

"Possibly, it has worked before!" Ratchet said.

"Where exactly can Dark Energon be found around here?" Optimus asked.

"There is actually at lot in the canyon in the desert. But sadly it's being used for research. Trust me, you do not want to go there without being a scientist. I remember one of my friends sneaking over there to take a look one night and came back looking as bad as you Starscream!" Ratchet said looking at him.

"How in the All Spark did EC get past the guards?" Steve asked.

"Clever one wasn't he?" Optimus asked looking at Starscream.

"Always was!" Starscream agreed.

"Well, I will go take a look, I want to see for myself." Optimus said.

"I will go with you." Cliffjumper said.

"Be careful, if you get caught you better start running." Ratchet warned.

A few minutes later Optimus and Cliff were racing towards the desert. Of course Cliff had to drag Optimus across the desert since Optimus wasn't good on dirt. They raced through the desert for another minute before they reached the canyon. They screeched to a stop to transform and hide behind a large rock.

"Okay, if we are quick we can see the Dark Energon and get out of here!" Cliff said.

"Alright let's go!" Optimus said.

They ran towards the edge of the canyon making sure no one was near them. As they looked down they saw a whole bunch of Dark Energon. It covered the whole bottom of the canyon and rose to nearly where they were standing.

"Whoa, so that's what it looks like!" Optimus said.

"Doesn't look dangerous to me!" Cliff said.

Suddenly they were interrupted by a loud growl from behind them.

"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU PUNKS DOING HERE?" Boomed the voice.

Optimus and Cliff turned nervously around to see SkyQuake right behind them growling. SkyQuake had volunteered to help out with investigating the canyon. Optimus gulped but Cliff stood his ground.

"We were just looking" Optimus began.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?" Cliff yelled making Optimus wide-eyed with horror.

SkyQuake turned his attention to Cliff.

"SHUT UP PUNK BEFORE I SHOVE THOSE HORNS UP YOUR AFT!" SkyQuake threatened taking a step forward.

"SAY THAT TO MY FACE!" Cliff yelled.

Skyquake was only 2 feet taller than Cliff which made him the same height as Optimus. Optimus grabbed Cliff and turned him towards him so that their faces met.

"DUDE, HE IS ONE OF THE MOST DANGEROUS GUYS EVER, DON'T MESS WITH HIM!" Optimus yelled.

"YOU BETTER GET BULL HEAD OUT OF HERE BEFORE HE GETS A MAJOR PUMMELING!" SkyQuake threatened as he cracked his knuckles.

"Come on Cliff, he's not worth it!" Optimus said as he and Cliff transformed and raced away.

"UGLY PUNK!" Cliff said still angry.

Meanwhile, Starscream and Bee were talking while still strapped to the beds.

"You were really brave Starscream!" Bee said.

"Thanks, I'm glad you are okay!" Starscream said smiling.

"EC did a number on both of us!" Bee laughed.

"I know!" Starscream said.

"Well, at least we know it was the Dark Energon." Bee said.

"Yeah"

"Hey, uh, do you think he will be able to change if he comes back alive?" Bee asked.

"Hopefully, mabye just mabye, he will change." Starscream said looking at the ceiling.

Then Optimus and Cliff came in running and panting.

"How was it?" Bee teased seeing their faces.

"Not as good as I thought but we did manage to see the Dark Energon." Optimus said still panting.

Then Soundwave, Steve and Kenny came in holding EC's body.

"Uh, why did you bring that here?" Bee asked.

"Ratchet told us to." Steve said.

Then Ratchet came in with a huge smile in his face.

"I'VE DONE IT!" Ratchet said happily and held the now clean spark in front of everyone.

Starscream's optics went big as he was very surprised. However his left eye was still half open.

Ratchet stood EC's body, which was still completely bruised up but clean of energon, against the wall and pointed to Starscream.

"Hey screamer, care to do the honors?"

Everyone went silent and still as Starscream was removed from the machines and slowly walked towards the spark. He held it in his hand for a moment. He looked at everyone who were encouraging him to do it. Slowly he held the spark out towards EC's open chest. He blinked twice and placed it back in the chest, closed it and stood back. It was silent for a few minutes. Arcee held on to Starscream's hands. Optimus and Bee stared at the body. The others looked worried.

"Please!" Starscream said in a low sad voice.

Suddenly whirring was heard from inside the chest. Then the body shook for a few seconds and stopped. The eyes suddenly lit up slowly startling everyone. EC was alive again. EC groaned and not in an evil way. He looked down rubbing his head trying to figure what was happening. As he looked up he saw something that surprised him.

"Starscream?" EC said in disbelief.

Everyone was excited. Starscream wide-eyed with joy.

"Whoa, Starscream what happened to you, I'm trying to gain all my memory back. Was I dead?" EC asked.

"Yeah, but we brought you back to life." Starscream said coming closer.

"Hey, the evil, it's gone, I'M FREE!" EC yelled hugging Starscream only to end up hurting Starscream by accident.

EC stopped hugging and saw Steve and Kenny, then Bee and Soundwave, then everybody else and felt embarrased.

"I'm sorry for everything I did. That Dark Energon was dangerous!" EC said.

"That's why it's illegal to use!" Starscream said. "Hey, come outside, I got something to show you!"

As everyone headed outside, EC was greeted by all 18 Eradicons cheering. EC blushed.

"So EC are we okay?" Starscream asked holding out a hand.

EC looked at the hand, then back at Starscream.

"Yeah, we are okay!" EC said shaking his hand. "Trust me Starscream I regretted that choice of using Dark Energon. At least it's all over. I need to renew my life, you know, start out fresh."

"Can't argue with that!" Starscream said. "So are you staying here?"

"Nah, but I will definately visit." EC said turning to his cousins. "We all will!"

Starscream smiled as EC gave him one last hug before he and the other 18 Eradicons (Except Steve and Kenny) got ready to transform.

"See ya later cousin...and thanks!" EC said as he and the others transformed to flight mode and flew away.

"Looks like you are stuck with us!" Steve and Kenny said together.

"I guess so!" Starscream said. "However, there is one more thing I need to do!"

A few seconds later Steve and Kenny were thrown into their own house window breaking it as payback. Steve and Kenny were embarrased.

"Oh yeah, I forgot we did that to him!" Steve said.

"I was hoping he would forget!" Kenny said.

Later everyone was over at Bee's house hanging out! Arcee was talking to Starscream.

"You know Starscream, whatever day you fully heal, how about me and you have a little fun that night?" Arcee asked walking her index and middle finger up his chest.

"Oh yeah he-he!" Starscream laughed in a devilsh way.

Knock Out was telling Megatron, Breakdown and Bulkhead about the time when Bee won more arcade games than Optimus. Soundwave, Bee, Cliff and Optimus were talking too.

"Oh please Cliff, I can totally beat you in any arcade game!" Soundwave said sounding proud.

"Oh yeah, Let's see it!" Cliff said.

"Oh brother!" Optimus said.

"Here we go!" Bee said.

At the arcade, Cliff lost the first time he played one.

"AAH! NO WAY!" Cliff said in disbelief.

"Move aside Cliff!" Soundwave said as he began to play. Under 20 seconds he won!

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Soundwave, Bee and Optimus.

"No fair!" Cliff whined.

"SOUNDWAVE SUPERIOR!" Soundwave shouted out!

_**The End...**_

_**The next sequel has been made called TF: Prime: Alternate Story: The series!**_


End file.
